Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an optical processing apparatus, a method for producing an optical object to be processed.
Related Art
An optical processing apparatus is known which has a condensing means for converting the beam of light emitted from a light source into a Bessel beam and condensing it, and the light beam for processing the object to be processed by a Bessel beam condensed on a processed surface of the object.
For example, a laser processing apparatus is known which has an axicon lens as the condensing means for converting the beam of laser light emitted from a laser light source into a Bessel beam and condensing it, and the laser beam for cutting a glass as the object to be processed by a Bessel beam condensed on a processed surface of the glass.
According to such a configuration, the surface to be processed can be made cleaner compared to a configuration in which laser cutting is performed only on a position where the focal point is on the surface side in the thickness direction of the glass substrate in the thickness direction by general laser light and the remaining portion is cut by propagation of cracks.
However, there was a problem that discoloration might occur in the cut surface (processed surface) and the vicinity thereof.